This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C Section 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-216369 filed on Nov. 4, 2015 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-176171 filed on Sep. 9, 2016 which are herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate has been used in an image display apparatus (e.g., a liquid crystal display apparatus) of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer, or the like. In recent years, the use of the polarizing plate in, for example, a meter display portion of an automobile or a smart watch has been desired, and hence the formation of the polarizing plate into a shape except a rectangular shape and the formation of a through-hole in the polarizing plate have been desired. However, when any such form is adopted, a problem in terms of durability is liable to occur. For the purpose of improving the durability, for example, there has been proposed a polarizing plate having an outer peripheral end surface formed by melting layers and then solidifying the molten layers (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37228). However, a further improvement in durability has been required.